When Worlds Combine, A Ninjago Tribute Short, Meeting His Dad
by dogcake
Summary: Cole finally takes Alyssa to meet his dad, hopefully all goes well...


Alyssa's POV  
It was a normal day on the Bounty, nothing was going on so we just kinda hung out. I was on deck when Cole came out and walked towards the plank. Where was he going? "Hey Cole." I said as he walked past me."Oh... hey Alyssa." He said nervously. "Where are you going?" I asked him. "Uh..I'm going to visit my dad." He said. "Oh, can I come? I wanted to meet him soon.." I started to say. "You can't!" He yelled. "Why not?" I asked. "Because, because... because my dad doesn't... know.. about... you." He said sadly. I was shocked. "How come?" I asked. "Well... you said you watched the show, he always overreacts about everything." He said. I folded my arms a little upset. "You can't hide me forever you know. He has to meet me eventually, and if you love me, you'll introduce me to him." I said. "You're right, come on, let's go see my dad." He said with a smile on his face. I followed him and we walked towards his dad's house.  
Cole's POV  
We walked the rest of the way there in silence. Man I hope my dad doesn't overreact. When we reached his house I rung the bell and my dad opened the door. "Son, it's great to see you again, and who is this?" He asked looking at Alyssa with a happy yet angry face. "Uh, dad this is my... FRIEND Alyssa." She was shocked by my answer. "Oh yes, the girl you met from that other world. Nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand. "Nice to met you to sir." She said. "Well come in." He said. Alyssa walked in first and when my dad wasn't looking she gave me a 'I can't believe you just said that' face. I know, I know, I have to tell him. We walked in and sat down. "So, son, how have been?" He asked. "Fine." I replied. He quickly dropped the subject and proceeded to ask Alyssa questions. "Alyssa, is it, so where did you say you came from?" He asked her. "Well I came from a planet called Earth..." She began."I guess they don't have much sense of style on Earth." He said. "E-excuse me?" She asked. "Well... seeing the simple clothes you're wearing.." He said. "DAD!" I yelled. "What? I'm just saying..." He began. "I don't like the way you're talking about her." I said. "Why would you care what I say about her?" He asked. "Because she's..she's.." I just couldn't get the words out. "She's WHAT?" He asked. "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND OK?!" I yelled. My dad had a shocked face. Boy, that is NOT how I wanted this to go.  
Lou's (Cole's dad) POV  
I couldn't believe what he just said. "She's what?" That was all I could say. "She's my girlfriend, I'm in love with her okay? She makes me happy, and that should make you happy." He said as we held her hands. "Cole... can I talk to you in the other room?" I asked dragging him away from her and into the other room. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend, and of all people, one from ANOTHER WORLD!" I yelled. "DAD, I'm happy, can't you be happy for me?" He asked. "You won't be for long, because you're ending it with her RIGHT NOW!" I yelled. My son stared at me with an angry face. "No." He said. "Then you are not my son." I said. He stared at me with a shocked face and then left, looking defeated. I stood by the door and listened. "I'm sorry.." I heard Alyssa say. "Don't worry, I won't let my dad come between us." Cole said. I looked around the corner and saw my son and Alyssa staring into each other's eyes. Seeing them reminded me of how I felt with my wife. I quickly realized what I had done and came into the room. "I..I'm so sorry, I had forgot how , how love can take many forms, will you accept my apology?" I said. "Of course." They both said in unison. I spent the rest of the visit asking many questions about them. It was then I found out, they were an amazing couple.  
Alyssa's POV  
We said our goodbyes and started to walk back home. "I'm sorry about my dad.." Cole started to say. "It's ok, it ended happy didn't it?' I laughed. It's nice to know he's dad accepts me. "I'm glad my dad could see the amazing girl you are." He said. I quickly kissed him on the lips, and I was so happy. Now that his dad accepted me, I was sure that thing were going to be great.

A/N

Amanda: well.. um.. Alyssa couldnt make it here today, so i just asked the others to come in. so guys.. what did you think?

Cole: i liked it very much ^-^

Zane: i would agree. it was quite fascinating

Jay: great great, can we hit the taco place after this?

Kai: i thought it was pretty good, even though im not into the mushy gushy stuff.

Lloyd: bleh! cooties!

Sensei: quite interesting..

Garmadon: i hated it.

Amanda: and why is that?

Garmadon: too much happiness.

Amanda: *face palm* of coarse.. well, as i said, Alyssa wrote this entirely. so credit to her!

Garmadon:... when, are we going to do a story about me..?

Amanda: aw, do you feel left out?

Garmadon:.. maybe...

Amanda: you want a hug?

Garmadon:...possibly..

Amanda: *huggles* better?

Garmadon:.. a little..

Kai: HA! WHAT A LOSER! XD

Garmadon: T_T *kicks kai in the fire balls*

Kai:..mummy.. *falls over*

Jay: HAHAHAHAHAHHA! HAHAHAHAAHAHA! XD

Cole: jay, what the heck man, kai is our friend!

Jay: oh, right.. *kicks Garmadon in the evil no-no zone*

Garmadon: ...meep.. *falls over*

Amanda: HEY! NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY GARMADON!

Jay: EEP! *runs away screaming like a little girl*

Amanda: THATS RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN YOU CHICKEN!

Cole: WELL! i should say this before things get too out of hand. READ AND COMMENT!

Amanda: garmadon, you okay?

Garmadon:..so cold...

Cole: oh boy.. Kai?

Kai:... pain..

Zane: i believe it would be wise to say this now, good bye, and we hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
